If you left me
by Fax-a-holic
Summary: Faxness. Basically, MAx and Fang fight and with the help of MAriah Careys we belong togetehr Max expresses her feelings. Please R&R. K Tantrum, reference to violence and some small romantic gestures Kisses.


-1 If you left.

Fang glared down at Max, they'd just had another argument over him not resting after the latest eraser attack. He was so pissed off at her, she'd only been trying to help. Max watched him, she had tears running down her cheeks.. No one had been able to make her cry in ages but her sadness turned into anger "I HATE YOU!" She screamed, that's all it took for him to fly off.

_**I didn't mean it **_

_**When I said I didn't love you, so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never shoulda let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

The littlies were on the other side of the cave playing a game. Max just let the tears and sobs out, it wasn't fair why couldn't she tell him that she loved him. The voice spoke up all of a sudden _You shouldn't have let him leave. You need him. He needs you._

_Shut up. If he needed me he wouldn't have left. Voice?_

_Yes?_

_This sucks._

_I know, he'll be back._

_I doubt it._

_If he loves you he will be back. And if you love him you'll make sure he does. Max, I know you love him._

It was true Max did love Fang. But she couldn't help but deny it as she believed that he could never feel the same. She knew he loved her in a brother to sister way and now she'd lost that.

_**I could not fathom that I would ever**_

_**Be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be**_

_**Sitting here beside myself**_

_**Cause I didn't know you**_

_**Cause I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

She rested her head on her knees. She needed to look deep down and see what it was that had made her yell such hurtful things. When Fang was around she always knew that he'd have her back but know how was she meant to cope? She was all alone now, sure she had the flock but they were expecting to lean on her not for her to lean on them, that's why Fang was so important. So alone in the world.

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear your voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, cause baby**_

That night on the beach when she'd actually plucked up enough courage and kissed him had lingered with her forever. He'd held her when she needed someone to hold her, he'd listened when she needed someone to listen to her. But she'd never done anything for him, was that why he was so damn angry at her? Cause she expected him to hold her and she never offered anything back? She had tried, she tried to hold her flock together, but now she couldn't. She didn't know what to do. When she'd had to give Iggy to his parents that had hurt her heart but now that Fang had gone. She'd beg for him to come back, she'd beg and Maximum Ride had never begged for anything.

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

She needed her Flock and more importantly she needed Fang. Sure the Flock were her family but Fang he was like…Her other half the half that held her up when she needed it.

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**_

She went around to where the rest of her flock was, it didn't feel like her Flock cause Fang wasn't there. Angel looked up at her and gave her a small smile, Max tried to smile back but it came out wonky.

_**I only think of you**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart**_

Iggy knew she must've been upset cause he hugged her to his side, it wasn't the same. She was consumed by anger and started throwing things and yelling that it was all their fault.

_**I'm feeling all out of my element**_

_**I'm throwing things, crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

She'd lost her support, she needed that or she collapsed. Like a building that's lost its first few floors, the floors that were its support the floors that held it up.

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**It ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you**_

_**Need you back in my life, baby**_

She needed him.

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

To hold her when she broke down.

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**_

To make sure she knew she had someone there for her.

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

And to show her that he'd always be there.

_**Who am I gonna lean on **_

_**When times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me**_

_**Till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

She ran away down the winding paths and then it all got to hazy. She opened her eyes to see a motels roof and a concerned Fang laying on his side with his eyebrow raised "I like your singing and all but not when its 2 am; What were you dreaming about?"

Max smiled, it had all been a dream she moved closer and kissed him, he didn't need to know about that dream…It was more a nightmare to her. "Lets just say if you ever leave me I won't be very happy."

His eyebrow was still raised he didn't understand.

"Fangy go to sleep."

"Do.Not.Sing."

She laughed and cuddled into him.

A/N: Song: We belong together by Mariah Carey. This is a one shot and my first MR ff. Please R&R.


End file.
